


Stan Satdjoxm

by DanFanRonpa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Awkward Romance, Break Up, Chatting & Messaging, Cheating, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Me @ gc fics where Sami is a total bitch, Oh look Sami is a GOOD FUCKING PERSON, Past Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Rare Pairings, Starting Over, Texting, Unhealthy Relationships, Weekly Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanFanRonpa/pseuds/DanFanRonpa
Summary: Your classic, stereotypical group chat with the boys and--Oh? What's this? P-Plot? Actual plot? WHAT THE F--!?
Relationships: Anthony | BigJigglyPanda/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Anthony | BigJigglyPanda/Scotty | fourzer0seven, Brian Hanby/Smii7Y, Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Brock Barrus/Evan Fong/John | KryozGaming, Bryce McQuaid/Daithi De Nogla, Craig Thompson/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, Jonathan | H2ODelirious/Luke Patterson, Lui Calibre/Daithi De Nogla, Marcel | BasicallyIDoWrk/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven, Others:, endgame:
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**H2ODelirious has created a group chat, "F.R.I.E.N.D.S"**

**H2ODelirious has added Vanoss**

**H2ODelirous:** yooooo!!! cuz u asked imma add my other friends and u add urs

**Vanoss:** okee buddeey

**Vanoss has added MooSnuckle**

**H2ODelirious has added CaRtOoNz**

**MooSnuckle:** Hey Ev :) what's this??

CaRtOoNz: oh yo wassup

**Vanoss has added I AM WILDCAT**

**MooSnuckle:** Hey Ty :)

**H2ODelirious has added OhmWrecker**

**H2ODelirious has added BryceMcQuaid**

**OhmWrecker:** OWO

**I AM WILDCAT:** wtf?? 

**BryceMcQuaid:** sup ma peeps

**Vanoss:** hi :)

**I AM WILDCAT:** explain

**H2ODelirious:** aight so me and evan have been texting for a month or so and decided to make a groupchat with all our frineds 

**Vanoss:** *friends *evan and i

**H2ODelirious:** fuck uou

**BryceMcQuaid:** you**

**Vanoss:** *you 

**MooSnuckle:** Evan, stop teasing him :(

**Vanoss:** sorry mom

**BryceMcQuaid:** hahaha

**OhmWrecker:** you too bryce >:(

**BryceMcQuaid:** )): fine

**I AM WILDCAT:** im gonna add craig

**Vanoss:** ok

**I AM WILDCAT has added MiniLadd**

**I AM WILDCAT:** play nice

**MiniLadd:** what if i said no?? 

**I AM WILDCAT:** i wouldnt be mad

**I AM WILDCAT:** just disappointed 

**MiniLadd:** :((((

**MooSnuckle:** OH, CAN I ADD BRIAN?? 

**Vanoss:** sure :))

**MooSnuckle has added TehTerroriser**

**TehTerroriser:** What is up, my duuudes

**OhmWrecker:** OH I KNOW THIS ONE!! the sky!! 

**CaRtOoNz:** they grow up so fast

**H2ODelirious:** ikr babe ;((

**MiniLadd:** babe?? u two r going out?? 

**CaRtOoNz:** ya y?? u got a problem?? 

**I AM WILDCAT:** if he does were gonna have a serious problem 

**MiniLadd:** no crap im literally dating u lol 

**TehTerroriser:** I am also dating brock

**MooSnuckle:** THAT'S ME!! 

**TehTerroriser:** Ur so cute omg

**Vanoss:** eeewwwww pda

**MooSnuckle:** Lol

**OhmWrecker:** wait i wanna add anthony before we do intros

**H2ODelirious:** go ahead :D

**OhmWrecker has added BigJigglyPanda**

**BigJigglyPanda:** wassup fuckers

**OhmWrecker:** okay now we can start intros :))

**OhmWrecker:** im ohm or ryan, im 37 and i am gay for anthony

**BigJigglyPanda:** aw babe ur gay for me?? 

**OhmWrecker:** of course and only for you :))

**MooSnuckle:** That's so sweet :)

**I AM WILDCAT:** gotta find me a man like that

**MiniLadd:** i--

**TehTerroriser:** Lmao get dunked on

**Vanoss:** okay imma go next cause im working on a project

**Vanoss:** im evan or vanoss, im 28 and i am 100% gay

**Vanoss:** it was nice meeting u guys but i gotta blast :)

**MooSnuckle:** See ya, Evan!! 

**I AM WILDCAT:** later dude

**H2ODelirious:** goodbaaaiii

**Vanoss:** see ya :)

* * *

**Private Message: MooSnuckle > Vanoss**

Hey, Ev? I know you don't have a project

What's up?

nothing

it is really just a project 

Don't lie to me, Evan

What's wrong?

im not lying

there's nothing wring with me

*wrong

You sure?

You sure it isn't about Craig?

i dont know what you mean

You haven't liked Craig from the start

I can tell, Ev, I've known you for nine years

You can talk to me, you know?

**Vanoss is typing...**

i need to go or ill never finish my project

And what project is this?

Evan?

You can't avoid me forever, Evan

* * *

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

**MiniLadd:** who's left?? 

**H2ODelirious:** me and moo but moo hasnt read anything yet 

**H2ODelirious:** oh wait now he has xD

**MooSnuckle:** Sorry!! My dad texted me :((

**TehTerroriser:** It's okay Brock :)

**CaRtOoNz:** r u all caught up?? 

**MooSnuckle:** Yep, I got it :))

**H2ODelirious:** okay, so im delirious, or jonathan (dont ask lol), im gay af and i am 33

**MooSnuckle:** I'm 33 too!! My name's Brock and I am bisexual. I'm also dating the crap out of Brian

**BryceMcQuaid:** eh u could do worse

**TehTerroriser:** KCJDNSDM

**MooSnuckle:** Yeah, but don't tell him that ;)

**TehTerroriser:** B A B E

**MooSnuckle:** I'm joking love <3

**H2ODelirious:** thats kinda gay

**CaRtOoNz:** bitch ur sitting on my lap stfu

**I AM WILDCAT:** were all going to hell smh

**CaRtOoNz:** fuck yeah stan satan

**Vanoss has changed the group chat name to 'Stan Satdjoxm'**

**Vanoss:** dropped my phone but u know what

**Vanoss:** this is better anyway

**BigJigglyPanda:** yo i just realised this gc is public

**I AM WILDCAT:** EVAN

**Vanoss:** jon?? 

**H2ODelirious:** um

**Daithi De Nogla has joined**

**Daithi De Nogla:** hi :)

**Vanoss:** hi :)

**MiniLadd:** uuuhhhhhh

**TehTerroriser:** gg boys

**Vanoss:** okay i gotta finish off my project

**MiniLadd:** cya evan!! 

**Vanoss:** mhm

* * *

**Private Message: MooSnuckle > Vanoss**

Here to talk, remember?


	2. Chapter 2

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Daithi De Nogla:** i jus realised that i need to introduce myself

 **Daithi De** **Nogla:** i am david, but call me nogla. im 28 like evan and i am bisexual :)

 **Daithi De Nogla:** can i add my bf?? also ur names suck

 **TehTerroriser:** Wow. You come into OUR gc and--

 **MooSnuckle:** Go ahead, Nogla :)

 **Daithi De Nogla:** tanks :)

 **TehTerroriser:** oh my god r u--

**Daithi De Nogla has added Lui Calibre**

**Lui Calibre:** hewwo owo 

**TehTerroriser:** R U IRISH?? SO AM I DUDE

 **Daithi De Nogla:** EEYYYYY

 **MiniLadd:** im northern irish :D 

**TehTerroriser:** Really? I'm not ://

 **Daithi De Nogla:** IM SOUTHERN IRISH TOO

 **TehTerroriser:** EEEYYYY

 **Lui Calibre:** can youwu introwoduwuce me uwu

 **CaRtOoNz:** ok but only after you stop THAT

* * *

**Private Message: Kryoz > Vanoss**

heyyyy

im new to this so i clicked on a random number and it gave me you

so hey

how u doin'

uh hi??

im evan or vanoss

sup dude

im john

okay before we go on i just wanna say that im gay

if u cant accept that then imma block u and go

sorry im straight

up gay

like super gay

oh thank god lmao

i was really worried ngl

lmaoo

do u like music??

do u vape??

oop

oh--

yeah but not often

fuck yeah dude

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Lui Calibre:** and i am 0% straight

 **I AM WILDCAT:** sounds like someone else i know

 **BigJigglyPanda:** literally all of us except the bis 

**BigJigglyPanda:** ur gonna have to be more specific

 **OhmWrecker: @H2ODelirious**

**H2ODelirious:** way ahead of u ohm

**H2ODelirious has changed Vanoss's name to Hoot Hoot**

**H2ODelirious has changed I AM WILDCAT's name to Snort**

**Snort:** <<

**H2ODelirious has changed MooSnuckle's name to Brockward**

**Brockward:** EVAN TOLD YOU!! :DD

**H2ODelirious has changed OhmWrecker's name to Bunny Girl**

**CaRtOoNz:** hey babe wanna tell me something??

**H2ODelirious has changed CaRtOoNz's name to Horny Boi**

**Horny Boi:** lmao okay

**H2ODelirious has changed BryceMcQuaid's name to Bruce Wayne**

**Bruce Wayne:** i misspell my name ONE FUCKING TIME--

**H2ODelirious has changed TehTerroriser's name to Tree**

**Tree:** Do I smell a racist in this gc??

 **Daithi De Nogla:** THAT'S RACIST

**H2ODelirious has changed MiniLadd's name to Craigslist**

**Brockward:** Aww babe, it's okay :((

 **Craigslist:** YEEEESSSSS

**H2ODelirious has changed BigJigglyPanda's name to Jiggles**

**Snort:** officially disappointed™ in my bf. gonna go screw other guys

 **J** **iggles:** more like big jiggly titties ;))

**H2ODelirious has changed Daithi De Nogla's name to Potato**

**Potato:** WHAT A BITCH

 **Tree:** RACIST SWINE

**H2ODelirious has changed Lui Calibre's name to Munkey**

**H2ODelirious has changed their name to Jason**

**Jason:** i meaned to put monkey but thats okay tol lamo

 **Munkey:** legend. we stan an icon

 **Tree:** I DON'T STAN A RACISTFNDJXM

 **Tree:** Okay it's out of my system

 **Potato:** WELL IT'S NOT OUTTA MINE FFS

 **Potato:** nevermind

 **Bunny Girl:** ??

 **Munkey:** i kissed him :))

 **Bruce Wayne:** kinda gay bro

 **Munkey:** U WANNA GO BRO

 **Bruce Wayne:** HELL YEAH LETS GO WHERE U AT

* * *

**Private Message: Kryoz > Vanoss**

YO DUDE THAT WAS SICK

DID U WRITE THAT??

ye

thanks. it's my first original song

just need to get a singer lol

was it

about someone

irl??

**Vanoss is typing...**

yeah

but he has a boyfriend who's genuinely a good person 

and friend

and boyfriend

so i cant do anything

shit dude

me too tbh

and hes my best friend

same

coincidence??

i think not lol

is that ur 'project' lmao

lmao yeah

but none of my friends know i make music

except you

aww dude

im ur friend already??

yeah dude

u my fwend :D

ill never do that again dw lmao

reawwy OwO

ok ill stop XDD

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Brockward:** man u guys r a blast

 **Snort:** shame evan missed it all lol

 **Craigslist:** is it really tho??

 **Snort:** nah lol

 **Craigslist:** eeeexactly

 **Tree:** We're gonna bombard him with all these messages

 **Hoot Hoot:** tfw ur trying to work but ur phone is vibrating at TEN MILES AN HOUR--

 **Hoot Hoot:** okay

 **Hoot Hoot:** imma just mute u guys

 **Hoot Hoot:** also welcome to the gc nogla and lui :) 

**Brockward:** How's the project?

 **Hoot Hoot:** good. should be done in an hour or so

 **Craigslist:** thats a long ass project

 **Tree:** What's the project?? 

**Tree:** And he's gone, okay

 **Brockward:** You can ask him later, babe :)

 **Tree:** Yeah :)

* * *

**Private Message: TehTerroriser > Vanoss**

Hey, sorry to disturb your project

But do you have something against me?

You keep on leaving when I say something or you're snappy

NO!! 

it's not you i promise :((

ur good i like you

ur a good friend and a good boyfriend to brock :)

Okay, thanks :)

You had me really worried

I thought I did something wrong

sorry

you didn't do anything

promise

If it's not me, who is it?

doesn't matter

it's stupid

anyway, i gotta go

project

Okay?

Well, I'm here to talk if you wanna

it's okay

promise :)

If you're sure

* * *

**Private Message: MiniLadd > I AM WILDCAT**

im so sorry baby

i didnt mean to hurt you

i know

its just my mental health has been getting worse

and then you said that stuff about screwing other guys

and i just

babe i get it

i shouldnt have done that

i love u and only u

i love you too

just never even joke about it again

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Jiggles:** i got bbq sauce on my titties

 **Horny Boi:** djfbsjdnsm

 **Bruce Wayne:** iconic

 **Jiggles:** its okay!! i licked it off :)))

 **Tree:** Wtf

 **Brockward:** You don't wanna know babe

 **Tree:** I--

 **Tree:** I think I do


	3. Chapter 3

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Jiggles has added fourzer0seven**

**Jiggles had changed fourzer0seven's name to Yeehaw**

**Yeehaw:** seriously panda?? 

**Yeehaw:** couldn't have picked something like 'cowboy baby'

 **Potato:** who in the fuck

 **Tree:** Like you can talk Nogla

 **Potato:** >:((

 **Hoot Hoot:** lmao get fucked

 **Brockward:** Anthony, who is this??

* * *

**Private Message: Vanoss > Kryoz**

heyyy

wassup my dude

nothing much tbh

except

uh

you okay?

yeah

just

um

found out my crush is moving into his shitty bfs house

question

why do you say hes toxic?

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Yeehaw:** lmaoo you wish

 **Bruce Wayne:** B I T C H I WILL FIGHT YOU

 **Bunny Girl:** bryce :(( calm down

 **Bruce Wayne:** but he's an asshole

 **Bunny Girl:** you can't call him that bc he doesn't like pepperoni

 **Jason:** this convo is wild rn wtf

 **Snort:** wtf cares im hungry

 **Jiggles:** YO WE SHOULD MEET UP

 **Horny Boi:** YO MAN THATS LIT

 **Yeehaw:** lit

 **Horny Boi:** FUCK WHAT OHM SAYS FUCKING FIGHT ME SCOTTY

**Yeehaw: :-)))**

**Craigslist:** back on what panda said

 **Jiggles:** we should meet up at like mcdonalds

 **Snort:** genius. i can eat and yell at u fucks at the same time 

* * *

**Private Message: Kryoz > Vanoss**

and i saw lucas come in with a bruise the next day

on his face

does his boyfriend seem really friendly? 

like does he smile and joke about a lot?

and does lucas ever shy or back away into him?

all the time and i hate it

because why tf does he feel SAFE around HIM!?

sorry

because his boyfriend is manipulating him

making it seem like he's just protecting him and not hurting him

you dont need to apologize

i get it

im not gonna ask why youre so knowledgeable

it seems like an uncomfortable subject

so i'm just gonna thank you

i appreciate you listening/reading

thanks

and no problem

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Tree:** Okay so everyone is going?? 

**Tree: @Vanoss** Hbu? 

**Hoot Hoot:** wot?? sorry i was doing stuff

 **Craigslist:** we're all gonna go to mcdonalds. the one near [___]

 **Hoot Hoot:** sorry im busy today

 **Jason:** _ooohhhhhh_

 **Jason:** doing what exactly ;)))

**Hoot Hoot is typing...**

**Yeehaw:** should i be as worried as i feel?? 

**Brockward:** Yes. Definitely. Always

 **Hoot Hoot:** im going on a date

 **Potato:** !!!

 **Snort:** WAIT YOURE GOING ON A DATE

 **Craigslist:** y r u so shocked

 **Snort:** BECAUSE HE DIDNT TELL ME OR BROCK

 **Brockward:** YEAH!! EVAN WHO IS THIS GUY!?!?

 **Hoot Hoot:** uh

 **Hoot Hoot:** his name's john, not jon

* * *

**Private Message: Vanoss > Kryoz**

oh my god im such an idiot

basically all my friends are going to meet up

which includes one my best friends toxic af bf

so i tried to get out of it by saying im on a date

D U D E

theres more isnt there?? 

...

i said it was you

and now they want pics of our date

FNDNCNEK

EVAN

IM SORRY

IT JUST CAME OUT :((

its ok

we can do this

we can just

hang out as friends

and take pics

okay

that works

uh meet at [___]

ok

then we go to Olive Garden

icon

let's do it

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Brockward:** Okay, so everyone but Evan (HE'S GOING ON A DATE!!) is going to maccies. meet around four?? 

**Jason:** sounds good lol

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Private Message: MiniLadd > I AM WILDCAT**

what the fuck did you think you were doing

babe im sorry

i didnt mean to say that

it meant nothing

bullshit

i toed the line at you being upset at evans boyfriend

but saying that you miss him in that disgusting whine

fuck babe

wait

i really didnt mean it

hes just a friend

like brock

so youre fucking brock too huh

NO

theyre both good friends

get your ass home

craig please

remember tyler

im doing this for your own good

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Hoot Hoot has sent (4) images**

**[It shows Evan and John cheek-to-cheek while they both pull out a peace sign and John drinks from a smoothie straw. There are two labels "me" and "john" pointing at the respective individual]**

**[John is holding up a middle finger while Evan takes a photo of him about to eat a fry]**

**[Evan resting his head on John's lap with a tongue sticking out while John takes a pic]**

**[Evan curled up on the ground, holding his stomach while covering his mouth. The photo is shaky indicating that John was laughing too while taking the picture]**

**Hoot Hoot has sent (1) video**

**[John is next to him, hooking arms. He's grinning mischievously when he says, "Dude, this is kinda gay."**

**[Off-Screen, Evan says, "Dude, we're kinda gay."]**

**Jason:** OH MY GOD

 **Hoot Hoot:** stfu

 **Horny Boi:** no offence but ur face and voice DO NOT MATCH

 **Yeehaw:** this is the kinda gay shit i look forward too lmao

 **Craigslist:** tylers asleep rn. too much food

 **Hoot Hoot:** ok

* * *

**Private Message: TehTerroriser > Vanoss**

Oh my God, it's Craig, isn't it

You have a problem with Craig

Does Tyler know about your issue with Craig?

no

and dont say anything

i dont want tyler getting hurt because i couldnt keep my mouth shut

hes one of my best friends

I understand

Do you think Craig is going to hurt him?

i dont think, brian

i know


	4. Chapter 4

**Private Message: Vanoss > Kryoz**

hey i need to talk to you

sure

whats up?

can we call??

i just rly need to

vent

**Kryoz started a voice call at 6:43 am.**

**Vanoss ended a voice call at 7:47 am.**

call me anytime you need to vent

ill answer

promise

thanks

likewise

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Brockward:** Good morning :)

 **Hoot Hoot:** morning brock :)

 **Tree:** gocd mornmgi

 **Brockward:** Babe, go back to sleep. Have a power nap

 **Tree:** okeke gn

 **Brockward:** Night Bri 

**Hoot Hoot:** <<

**Bunny Girl:** yall wake up way too early lol

 **Hoot Hoot:** u seem pretty awake ohm

 **Bunny Girl:** yeah. im trying to cook breakfast for anthony :)

 **Jason:** ewww thats pretty gaaayyy

 **Horny Boi:** babe ur the little spoon

 **Jason:** SHUSH UP

 **Craigslist:** shush?? wtf

 **Finn:** dont ask lmao

 **Hoot Hoot:** XBDJDJLSSN

 **Hoot Hoot:** BITCH WHO IS YOU?? 

**Yeehaw:** my boufriend

 **Yeehaw:** we added him during ur date w/ john

 **Finn:** yo ur dating del?? 

**Hoot Hoot:** no. del is jon. my bf is john

 **Finn:** uhhhh okay?? lmaooo

 **Potato:** yo ev. add ur bf

 **Hoot Hoot:** n o

 **Brockward:** Aww, please, Evan??

 **Hoot Hoot:** uh how about no??

 **Bruce Wayne:** aww r u embarrassed of ur bf??

 **Hoot Hoot:** nah. im embarrassed of u guys lmaooo

 **Brockward:** Well this is <<

 **Potato:** _sigh_

 **Brockward:** Oh yeah! Evan, how's your project going?

 **Hoot Hoot:** i just finished it last night lol

 **Bunny Girl:** thought u had to do it last week??

 **Hoot Hoot:** no just needed to work on it. show some progression

 **Munkey:** what is ur project btw?? u didnt answer brian

 **Hoot Hoot:** no. i refuse!! 

**Craigslist:** if not then add ur bf :)))

 **Hoot Hoot:** fuck off

 **Brockward:** :(((

**Potato: @Vanoss**

**Potato:** dang i think he muted us

 **Finn:** how rude ://

* * *

**Private Message: Daithi De Nogla > Lui Calibre**

hey

uh

what happened last night??

u didnt show up

sorry baby :((

i was at my sisters house

she wouldnt let me go :((

well if thats what happened then i cant be mad :)

wanna reschedule our date??

sure!!

how does tomorrow afternoon sound?

im free then

okay :)

cya then

bai :))

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Craigslist:** imagine,, being mario

 **Tree:** Wtf

 **Tree:** I'm wide awake now wth Craig

 **Potato:** imagine being zoidberg

 **Jason:** i wanna be JASON VORHEES

 **Horny Boi:** babe u spelt it wrong again

 **Jason:** FUUUUCK

 **Bruce Wayne:** :)))

 **Jason:** dont do it

 **Bruce Wayne:** ...

 **Jason:** DONT

 **Bruce Wayne:** voorhees**

 **Jason:** HE FUCKING DID IT

**Jason has changed Bruce Wayne's name to Bitch**

**Bitch:** i gladly accept this title

 **Jason:** xhdbxkrbxkxjdnskkx

 **Bunny Girl:** bryce >:((

 **Jiggles:** let him have his fun babe lmao

 **Jiggles:** actually this reminds me somehow

 **Jiggles:** who wants to go on a dd w/ me and ryan :)) 

**Tree:** BROCK CAN WE

 **Brockward:** HELLS YEAH

 **Bunny Girl:** ALRIGHT!! LETS GO ON A DD

 **Brockward:** Wait when?? 

**Bunny Girl:** ill pm u :)

 **Tree:** Me or Brock??

 **Bunny Girl:** uh ill pm brock cus both of us sleep around the same time. we bonded over it lol

 **Brockward:** We actually did as wellrkymgd

 **Craigslist:** i would say lets make it a td but tyler doesnt wanna go out 

**Craigslist:** like at all

 **Tree:** That's fine. When will we be able to hang out with him? 

**Craigslist:** dunno. depends on him. maybe next week if hes feeling well ://

 **Tree:** Okay

* * *

**Private Message: TehTerroriser > Vanoss**

Tyler isn't answering any of our messages

Craig is answering for him

I think he did something

Craig said that Tyler doesn't want to go out

And that the next time he will would be around next week

I'm concerned

fuck

okay im gonna pm him

thanks for telling me brian

No problem

Tyler is my friend

And I don't think I trust Craig

Especially now that I can see the signs

??

did something happen??

Sort of

When we all met up, Tyler said he wished you were there

And then sort of paled and Craig started to become clingy

And Tyler was super quiet for a while

shit

im sorry i have to go

like now

thanks again brian

Of course

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Finn:** yo im playing gta v

 **Finn:** who wanna join??

 **Yeehaw:** ill join :))

 **Jiggles:** same!!

 **Craigslist:** im up for it :)))

 **Munkey:** fuck yeeeaaahhhh

 **Munkey:** im a munkey in that lmaoo

 **Finn:** dude... same :0


	5. Chapter 5

**Private Message: Vanoss > I AM WILDCAT**

tyler??

tyler please answer

i know

i know whats going on

im sorry i didnt do anything before now

but please pick up

i need to know if ur okay

tyler?

tyler please

tyler

* * *

**Private Message: Daithi De Nogla > Lui Calibre**

you didnt show up

again

david i am so sorry :((

i got caught up in gta

i promise that was all it was

you promised lui

i know i know

i just lost track of time

i didnt have an alarm set

i dont care

you shouldnt have missed the first date

you had no reason

i was at my sisters!!

u can even pm her i have her num saved

her name is lilly look

**Lui Calibre has sent (1) pic(s)**

**[Lui is standing next to a girl with the same brown hair and skin, an arm around her neck with a peace sign.]**

i know you dont have a sister lui

* * *

**Private Message: MiniLadd > Vanoss**

y r u pming my bf

his phone is going off like crazy

i know craig

i know what u do to him

waht??

*what

dont play dumb with me craig

i stg i will actually fight you

i dont understand

what did i do??

you know what

i wont hesitate to beat your ass

evan wtf

what did i do

ur a piece of shit and we both know it

i will take you down

wtf did i do??

stfu u prick

ok but only if u tell me what i did

you know damn well

i will actually kill you dont test me

* * *

**Private Message: Daithi De Nogla > Lui Calibre**

youve been lying 2 me since the start

lui be honest

who is she

my sister

i did not lie

i love you

im just bad with time

bullshit

ur cheating on me rnt u

no

DONT FUCKING LIE

I KNOW U R

ADMIT IT

IM NOT

I SWEAR

LUI ISTG I WILL

u r cheating

be honest w/ me

im not

this is unwarranted

can we just work through this??

no

were done

* * *

**Private Message: Lui Calibre > H2ODelirious**

hey

nogla just accused me of cheating on him

and broke up w/ me

without hearing me out

at all

i know this is a bit stupid

but can u remove him from the gc

aww lui ;((

of course!! 

nogla was being a jerk if he didnt hear u out

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Finn:** ok that was hilarious tho

 **Brockward:** It was lol

 **Yeehaw:** FUN FOR U MAYBE

 **Yeehaw:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **Jiggles:** lmao rip scott

**Jason has removed Potato**

**Yeehaw:** KCHDJSL

 **Jason:** before anyone asks

 **Jason:** nogla was being mean to lui and we dont tolerate that shit in this gc :((

 **Horny Boi:** ?? wt did he do??

 **Munkey:** accused me of cheating and refused to listen

 **Munkey:** i was my sisters house and he didnt care :((

 **Brockward:** :(( That's awful

 **Craigslist:** speaking of mean 

**Craigslist:** since he refuses to explain himself

**Craigslist has sent (1) pic(s)**

**[It shows Evan and Craig's one-sided argument with Evan threatening and insulting Craig while Craig is confused]**

**Jason has removed Hoot Hoot**

**Brockward:** What the hell

 **Tree:** What the fuck, more like

 **Bunny Girl:** i thought evan was nice :((

 **Tree:** He is!!

 **Brockward:** I knew he had a problem with Craig but not on this scale

 **Tree:** Brock, Evan's a good person

 **Jason:** well that pic says otherwise

 **Jason:** im not gonna make exceptions

 **Craigslist:** i actually thought he was gonna make good on his threat

 **Tree:** He wasn't!!

 **Bitch:** y r u being so defensive

 **Tree:** Because Evan isn't a bad person

 **Tree:** Come on, Brock. You've known him for nine years

 **Tree:** He's never done something like this

 **Brockward:** Yeah, well, you think you know someone

 **Tree:** Brock, don't be a dick. You know Evan's a good person

 **Brockward:** You really trust Evan after that?

 **Tree:** YES

 **Tree:** CRAIG HAD IT COMING ANYWAY

**Jason has removed Tree**

* * *

**Private Message: MooSnuckle > Vanoss**

What is wrong with you?

I knew you had a problem with Craig,

But threatening him?

Evan, you crossed a line.

brock wait

NO!

I gave you the chance to talk to me and you didn't.

Instead, you threaten his life?

You even got Brian on your side somehow.

Brian yelled at me for the first time since we got together.

What the hell is wrong with you?

I don't want to speak to you again.

brock please

**This user has blocked you.**

please dont do this

**This user has blocked you.**

please not now

**This user has blocked you.**

* * *

**Private Message: Vanoss > Kyroz**

john

john i need to talk

whats up

r u okay?

no

tyler hasnt answered his phone all day so i pmd him

then craig pmd me and asked why i was pming tyler

and i sort of snapped and started yelling and told him to own up

but he kept on acting confused so i threatened him

he screenshotted the convo and sent it to the gc

and now everyone thinks im an awful person

and brock just pmd me saying he never wanted to talk to me again

and i cant breathe

shit ev

address??

ill come to u

[____]

ok im omw

dw

wait

im gonna call you

stay on call until i get there

ok

pls hurry

**Kryoz started a voice call at 6:36 pm.**

**Kryoz ended a voice call at 7:03 pm.**

* * *

**TehTerroriser has created a group chat, "Expose Mini and Lui"**

**TehTerroriser has added Vanoss**

**TehTerroriser has added Daithi De Nogla**

**TehTerroriser has changed their name to Brian**

**Brian:** Okay, so we all know that Craig and Luo are manipulative dicks

 **Brian:** And all three of us were kicked

 **Brian:** You don't have to answer now

 **Brian:** I understand if you can't


	6. Chapter 6

**Private Message: Craigslist > Vanoss**

:)

* * *

**Expose Mini and Lui**

**Vanoss:** this is john, evs boyfriend

 **Vanoss:** he passed out from a panic attack so he cant speak rn

 **Brian:** Shit

 **Brian:** Make sure he's okay before he tries to talk to us

**Daithi De Nogla has changed their name to Nogla**

**Nogla:** u believe me?

 **Brian:** Of course. I'm not entirely sure about your story, but I do know that I prefer you over Lui

 **Nogla:** wait wt happened w/ craig??

 **Brian:** Basically, Evan thinks Craig is hurting Tyler and finally snapped at him when Tyler didn't answer a single text. Then Craig sent a screenshot to the gc and now everyone is against Evan

 **Nogla:** shit

 **Nogla:** we gotta get tyler out of there

* * *

**Private Message: MooSnuckle > TehTerroriser**

Hi

Hey

I have nothing to say

Not even an apology?

I think I deserve one after that

You are being childish

You're refusing to see what's in front of you

No, you're being childish

You've become buddies with Evan and now you're blindly trusting him

Craig was really scared, Brian

And so was Evan

And so is Tyler

What does that mean?

It doesn't matter, Brock

Unless you admit that you're wrong, I don't want to hear it

Brian

Brian, you're being ridiculous

For God's same, stop being so stupid!!

Fine

Whatever

Guess I'm not talking to you for a while

* * *

**Private Message: I AM WILDCAT > Vanoss**

i told craig im in the shower

u know i always take about an hour

you know

does that mean what i think it does

please contact me evan

**Vanoss started a voice call at 8:07 pm.**

**I AM WILDCAT ended a voice call at 8:48 pm.**

* * *

**Expose Mini and Lui**

**Vanoss has added Kryoz**

**Vanoss:** tyler picked up

 **Vanoss:** hes in trouble

 **Vanoss:** he sounds really bad

 **Vanoss:** we need to help him

 **Brian:** Where do they live?

 **Brian:** How do we expose him?

 **Brian:** Everyone but you guys, Brock and Ohm have blocked me

 **Vanoss:** only u guys have me unblocked

 **Nogla:** same here. they all think im a dick

 **Nogla:** they all believe lui

 **Kryoz:** first of all im john

 **Kryoz:** and u have ur way in

 **Vanoss:** r u sure?? 

**Kryoz:** craig doesnt know me and ur gc is public

 **Kryoz:** john is a common name

 **Kryoz:** if they ask for a pic then ill show a pic of lucas

 **Nogla:** we rly appreciate this john

 **Nogla:** u have my blessing to date evan

 **Vanoss:** were not actually dating but we can get into that later

 **Vanoss:** ty is more important

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Kryoz has joined**

**Kryoz:** hey :))

 **Bunny Girl:** NEWCOMER

 **Bitch:** OH SHIT

 **Brockward:** Name, age and sexuality

 **Jason:** sry we just went through a bit

 **Kryoz:** oh no its okay :) i get it

 **Kryoz:** im john, 27, and gay for my best friend 

**Horny Boi:** is ur best friend a guy called evan??

 **Kryoz:** no?? his name is lucas and he's taken by someone else :((

 **Craigslist:** ok just making sure

 **Jason:** yh were not on the best of terms w/ evan

 **Kryoz:** i get it dw

* * *

**Expose Mini and Lui**

**Kryoz:** ive infiltrated i just need evidence to show that craig is an ass

 **Vanoss:** ill try to get it out of him

 **Vanoss:** he sent me a smiley face so he thinks hes already won

 **Vanoss:** i just need to use that

 **Nogla:** evan the con artist?

 **Brian:** Evan the Con Artist

 **Kryoz:** agree


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas. your present is suffering :)

**Private Message: Vanoss > MiniLadd**

what do you want

youve won

i know

but i just need to know

did you tell anyone

tell anyone what?

you know what evan

oh i do now

dont play dumb

who did you tell

this is starting to sound really familiar

what was it again?

"what did i do?"

ffs evan

tell me who else you told

about what?

istg evan

who

did

you

tell

better yet

how did you know

i dont know what youre talking about

fuck you

this isnt over

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Craigslist:** evan keeps on contacting me 

**Jason:** block him

 **Craigslist:** i did but then he got brian and nogla to contact me too

 **Munkey:** :((

 **Kryoz:** why is he talking to you?

 **Craigslist:** i dont know he just keeps telling me to admit something

 **Kryoz:** oh

 **Brockward:** Set ur account to private and block all of them

 **Craigslist:** okay thx

* * *

**Expose Mini and Lui**

**Kryoz:** has craig blocked any of you??

 **Vanoss:** no he still wants to know if i told anyone

 **Brian:** No why??

 **Kryoz:** hes saying that ev is bothering him and egtting u guys to do it too

 **Nogla:** bitch. can we just slap the idiot out of them??

 **Vanoss:** no we need proof

 **Brian:** Yeah. Using violence will only convince them that Tyler's safe with Craig and Lui wasn't lying

 **Nogla:** im so pissed. wtf is wrong w them

 **Brian:** No fucking clue. But I do know that they need to be stopped

 **Kryoz:** every1 else is oblivious to this shit

 **Kryoz:** they believe them over the guy theyve known for over eight years and their bfs

 **Brian:** It's fucking shit. I really trusted Brock :(

 **Vanoss:** yeah but i cant blame them. i really did go off at craig and he just played it off 

**Vanoss:** plus brock offered to let me talk to him alot and i didnt so hes probably hirt by that

 **Kryoz:** still hes ur closest friend along w tyler

 **Vanoss:** either way we need to save tyler. save the drama for later

* * *

**Private Message: MooSnuckle > TehTerroriser**

Why are you bothering Craig?

He's really uncomfortable by all of this.

You need to stop.

I will

After he admits to what he did

And what exactly did Criag do that warranteddeath threats!?

*Craig.

I can't say

For fucks sake, Brian.

That's a weak excuse.

You and Evan and Nogla are harassing one of my best friend's boyfriend and can't even tell me why!?

You don't understand

Also, it's not 'a weak excuse'

It's a genuine one and I can't believe you just said that

Do you not understand how IRONIC it is??

You're defending your best friend's boyfriend

By throwing your even closer friend by a year under the bus

What the fuck are you implying?

That you're a goddamn hypocrite and you don't even see it

After all these years of knowing Evan, do you think he'd do that shit without reason?? 

Seriously??

Shut up.

And now you're getting defensive because I'm right 

And you know it

No.

You're wrong.

I just didn't know Evan as much as I thought.

Oh my God

STOP BEING RIDICULOUS

WHERE'S TYLER, HUH!?

HE HASN'T SAID A DAMN THING ABOUT THIS

YOU DON'T THINK THAT'S EVEN A LITTLE SUSPICIOUS??

STOP!

I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE

THIS IS SO FUCKING FRUSTRATING

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE

Not even me?

**MooSnuckle is typing...**

Not even you.

I guess this it our answer then

Yeah.

Goodbye, Brian.

Maybe I'll see you later, Brock.

I'm sorry about everything 

**This user has blocked you.**

Right. Okay

**This user has blocked you.**

**This user has blocked you.**

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Brockward:** Brian and I broke up

 **Kryoz:** shit r u ok?? i dont know brian but i know a break up hurts

 **Brockward:** I think? I'm not sure. I need to figure out my feelings

 **Bitch:** thats cool dude :) take ur time

 **Brockward:** Thanks. I appreciate it

* * *

**Private Message: Kryoz > TehTerroriser**

hey i heard about ur breakup w brock

u ok??

I don't know

It's weird

I'm angrier than I am heartbroken? 

I don't exactly understand my feelings

Because I know I loved him

But I'm more mad about what he said about the others than what he said to me

what did he say?

Nothing too bad

Just that he didn't know if he could trust or believe me

And basically that he wants to trust Ev but cant

He doesn't know if he really knows Evan

He's confused

i can understand that

they only got one side of the story

i have a question for you

Yes?

can u breathe easier now??

**TehTerroriser is typing...**

Yeah

you knew this was coming didnt you

**TehTerroriser is typing...**

**TehTerroriser is typing...**

Yeah

For a long time now


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! Have some more angst :)

**Private Message: Smii7Y > Kryoz**

john

pls

i need u

im terrfied

smitty whats wrong

im hiding in the bathroom of a 7/11

hes looking for me

he cant get me

plwse

im on my way

dont move

pleasufe hurry

i csnf breateh

hold on ok

im gonna call

dont hang up until i get tehre

**Kryoz started a voice call at 19:46.**

**Smii7Y ended a voice call at 20:27.**

* * *

**Private Message: MiniLadd > Vanoss**

this isnt funny evan

tell me

and i told u i dont know what ur talking about

ur gonna need to be more speceifc

goddammit

u know what im talking about

stop this

why do u even need me to admit it

every1s blocked u anyway

just fucking tell me

yeah no thanks to u

i appreciate u getting all my friends but brian nogla and tyler yo block me

of course u dont count

i never liked you fromt he start

i kenw as soon as i saw u

oh my god

JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHO YOU TOLD

told who about what

THAT IM HITTING TLYLER

WHO DID YOUT ELL

brian knows. sod oes nogla and my boyfriend

whos ur bf

whats his name

doesnt matter anymore

* * *

**Private Message: Vanoss > Kryoz**

**Vanoss has sent (1) image(s).**

**[It shows Evan playing dumb and Criag finally admitting he hits Tyler.]**

pls hurry

john??

john its been five minutes

fuck i need yo get to tyler

txt me when u send them

craigs gonan take it out on tyjet

i knwobtit

* * *

**Private Message: Vanoss > I AM WILDCAT**

ty?

r u ok?

r u safe?

im on my way to urs

hold on ok

tyler its been ten minutes

fuck

traffic

evan pleas help

hes tryigbt to get in

im scsred

he ahd a knvird

STAY THERE

IM FIVE MINUTES AWAY

* * *

Evan cursed, banging against his wheel as he drove, not caring for the way he broke the speed limit. Tyler is in danger. 

He holds the phone to his head by his shoulder, gnawing on his bottom lip as it rang. Then, finally, _"911, what's your emergency?"_

He almost sobbed in relief. "M-My friend. His boyfriend is abusive and he has a knife." 

_"And where does your friend live?"_

Evan gave his address, blinking tears away. The woman on the phone informs him that they're on their way and hangs up promptly. Evan drops his phone from where it is, not even flinching at the way it hit the floor of his car harshly and flung to the back seats. 

As soon as he got to Tyler's, he parks roughly, recoiling at the sudden stop and jumping out of the car. He hears Craig yelling before he even reaches the door. 

"TYLER! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" 

Evan pushes back horrible, horrible memories because now is not the time for that. He grabs the door handle and twists it, feeling uneasy with how the door is unlocked. Shaking his head, Evan opens the door and bursts in. 

"Craig!" He screams, anger overriding his fear. "Get away from Tyler!" 

Craig turns to him, scowling angrily and points the knife at him. "This - is your fault." He growls, eyes wide with clear instability within them. "If you hadn't been so fucking FRUSTRATING--!" He gasps, swallows and glares, "Me and Tyler would have been so happy. He would have helped me with my depression, and I would love him so much. But NO--!" He approaches Evan slowly, growling and twitching, akin to an angry wolf. "You just HAD to get in our way." 

Evan shakes his head and trains his eyes on the weapon in his hand. "Don't be stupid, Craig. You don't love Tyler. You just want to possess him. He's his - his own person. You don't own him." 

Craig lets a loud yell of rage and charges. It's only with years of hockey and going to the gym that Evan can manoeuvre around him. He dodges his attack and kicks his leg. Craig falls to the floor, his knife dropping. 

It's the fact that Evan can hear Tyler calling for him, asking if he's okay, that causes Evan to snap. He doesn't hesitate to stomp on Craig's back. Craig chokes and falls to the floor again. And he's about to do it again when he realises why he's here in the first place. 

"Tyler!" He all but screams and runs to the door Craig was loitering around. "Tyler - Tyler, it's me. It's me." He knocks on the door. 

"...Evan?" 

His heart breaks at how small Tyler's voice was. This was not the uncontrollable, raging Tyler he once knew. Behind this bathroom door was a terrified man who was just about to be killed.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's Evan."

The door creaks open and Tyler peers through in all his six feet glory. It's not so glorious. His eye is swollen shut and he has a split lip. Evan can't see much but he can see the purple fingers decorating his neck. Anger flares all over again, but he stomps it down. Tyler's faced enough unwarranted anger. 

"You're actually here..." His voice is hoarse from either crying, screaming or the evidence left by strangling. Then, his eyes widen in fear, " _Evan_!" 

There's a sharp pain in his side before it expands in an explosion of white-hot agony. He barely registers blue and red lights and a yell of some guy. He's out before he knows it.

* * *

**Private Message: Kryoz > Vanoss**

fuck im o sorry

i had to pick smitty up

he was in trouble

im gonna send the pics to the gc

dont do anything stupid

please

i dont know what id do if u died

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Kryoz has sent (1) image(s).**

**[It shows Craig interrogating a supposedly clueless Evan before finally admitting he hits Tyler].**

**Bitch:** holy shit

 **Bunny Girl:** ...

 **Horny Boi: @H2ODelirous** add brian back in

 **Brockward:** Oh my God, Tyler

**Jason has added TehTerroriser**

**Jason has removed Craigslist**

**TehTerroriser:** You guys are fucking assholes

 **TehTerroriser:** Evan and Tyler are in the hospital and Craig's been arrested. Thanks for believing us.

 **Brockward:** Brian, I'm so sorry

**TehTerroriser has left**

**Kryoz:** im evans john. sorry

**Kyroz has left**

**Munkey:** that just happened

 **Yeehaw:** jesus you can stand to be a little sympathetic

 **Finn:** that was way too insensitive

 **Munkey:** just saying

 **Horny Boi:** well its not welcome

 **Brockward:** I'm gking to the closest hospital to Tyler

 **Jason:** im going too. babe pick me up

 **Horny Boi:** way ahead of u

* * *

**Private Message: MooSnuckle > Vanoss**

I know you can't see this

But I'm so sorry

About everything

You're my best friend and I shouldn't have just abandoned you

Especially when I knew you would never do something like that

Without a reason, anyway

I understand if you don't want to accept my apology

It's useless

But I am really sorry

You deserve so much more

I'll see you soon


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOK!! It's comfort and floof!!!

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Evan groaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was a familiar head of platinum blond hair in front of him. The second thing was the smell of steriliser and the rhythmic beeps belonging to a heart monitor. 

He shook his head and blinked harshly, a way to wake himself up. He looked at his arm and saw a needle attached to an IV Drip. Evan looked up and grimaced at the blood bag.

With a sigh, he looked at John, surprised to see another guy with him. Someone he's never seen before. The guy in question had black hair and quite the babyface. Well, sort of. There was a bruise on his cheek that made Evan wince, but he knows that if the bruise wasn't there then he'd be really cute. 

"Uh, hey John." He frowned at how rasp his voice was. 

"Here." He shoved a bottle of water in front of him. "Thought this would happen." 

"R-Right." He gladly takes the bottle and unscrews it with his arm - the one without a needle in - and takes a big, long gulp. Evan winces when his heavy breathing agitates some wound in his back. He hands John the water bottle back. "Thanks..." He looks at the other guy.

"Oh, uh, hi. I'm Lucas, but uh--" 

"Smitty, right?" Evan cuts him off. "John told me about you. I totally get it. Used to be the same way." He quirked a smile. "Guess it's a Canadian thing, ey?" 

His comment garners a snort of Smitty. "Sure. Let's, uh, let's go with that." 

Evan laughs too, but winces and settles himself down. He looks at John. "What - What happened?" 

John frowns, clearing a mix of anger and frustration. "Craig stabbed you. He's been arrested, but you and Tyler are in the hospital." Evan frowned. He didn't like Tyler being the hospital or the fact that John sounded a bit annoyed with him. John glared. "You idiot. You did a dumb." 

The weirdly-worded insult manages to shock a chuckle out of him which spews into a breathless laughter. John smirks at his little accomplishment. 

"W-Wait. Wait. W-Wai - Wait." He calms himself down, cheekbones aching. "Ty-Tyler's here too? Which room?" 

"Evan..." 

"I just wanna know?" 

"..." He sighs in defeat and concedes, telling Evan which room Tyler is in.

* * *

"The fuck?" 

"Uh, hi?" 

"Evan, why are out of bed?" 

Evan smiled at Tyler's snark. It had been a while since he heard that. He leaned against the IV Drip. When he left the room to see Tyler, he decided the best course of action was not to tear off the needle that was keeping him alive and healthy.

"Wanted to see you." 

Tyler snorts. "Dude, that sounds so gay. Hit me with that sappy shit." He glares a second later. "You got stabbed, dude. You shouldn't have done that dumb shit. I could've held out for a few minutes before the cops showed up." 

Evan looked down and away from Tyler. He really shouldn't feel guilty. He saved Tyler from more damaged from Craig. But something about Tyler scolding him just made him feel bad.

Still, he didn't regret a single action. Sure, he wished he could have gotten out of the encounter injury-free, but if it meant Tyler was safe, then he's okay with it. 

"Still," Evan looked at Tyler. His friend had his head angled away from him, but Evan could still see the red tinting his ears. "Thanks. For helping." 

And that single bit of gratitude - those two sentences - made everything worthwhile. Evan felt that much better about himself. 

Tyler cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed by his heartfelt words. "That being said, get back to your fucking room, you little shit." 

Evan went to leave, but paused and turned around, "Tyler." Tyler looked at him, his blush settling to a light tint. "I'm here for you." 

Tyler stared. "... I know." Evan smiled.

* * *

Evan was not smiling. Not at all. After all, this is a very serious situation. 

Then again, Brock was visiting him after a good few days of passive anger. 

"H-Hey, Evan..." 

Evan stared for just a second more, taking in the sight of Brock actually in front of him. It had been far too long. And after leaving things off the way they did, it meant so much more. "Hey, Brock."

It seems the way he spoke softly did something. Because Brock was a sobbing mess in no time. 

"I'm so-so sorr-y! I-I-I should h-have bel-believed you a-a-and I did-didn't! I'm so fu-fucking sorry!" 

"Brock. Brock. Brock. Brock..." Evan grabbed Brock's face, making his best friend look him in the eye. "I get it, okay? This is not your fault. I forgive you. You're my best friend, of course, I forgive you. I should have confided in you, especially since it didn't just involve me. Of all people, I should have trusted you. Especially since you know about my... past experiences." 

Brock frowns. "That's exactly why I should have seen it. If anything gets you mad, it's abusive partners..." 

Evan pulled him into a hug, ignoring the way it irritated his wound. "Brock, we're good. I'm good. You're good." 

Brock returned the hug, hiding his face in Evan's shoulder. Then, after a minute or two, "You shouldn't have gotten up." 

Evan blinks and pulls out of the hug. He's both surprised and grateful to see Brock giving his stern, motherly glare. "What?" 

"You got stabbed, Ev. Get to bed. No more straining yourself, got it?"

Evan smiles so wide that he can feel his cheekbones protest. "Okay, mom."

It's after Brock leaves that Evan thinks. And thinks. And really, really thinks. 

He unlocks his phone and opens his messaging app.

Jon and Luke enter the room soon after he puts his phone down. "Hey, Jon. Hey, Luke." 

Luke opts to look at him, an apology in his eyes. Neither of them speaks. Jon is the first to say something, raising his head. "I'm sorry." He says simply, but it conveys so much that Evan feels like he's been hit by a wave of emotion. 

Then, simply because he feels so struck, Evan says low, almost a whisper, "I know." 

* * *

**Private Message: Vanoss > Kryoz**

hey

so

i still have feelings for brock

many feelings

but

i also have them for you

* * *

"You need to report him." John watched as Smitty nodded, his bruise now covered with a bandage and his fractured arm in a cast. "To the police." He adds.

Smitty winces and nods dejectedly. "I-I know... But i-it's never gotten this bad. He's never--" 

"Broke a bone?" John cuts in. "I've seen you come in with bruises before. So is it just the arm that's new?" 

His friend doesn't say anything, instead opting to stare at the floor. Eventually, and it takes some straining to hear, he whispers, mostly to himself, "I need to do this... huh?" 

John stays silent. He stands up and holds a hand out. "Let's go to the station." 

Smitty stares at him for a good minute. Then he takes his hand with his good one. "Yeah." 

John drives, because, of course, he does, and he also escorts Smitty in. While Smitty reports his boyfriend, John feels his phone vibrate. He hesitates for a second, deciding whether he should check his phone or not while his friend is vulnerable, but checks his phone in the end. 

He can feel his face flash through all the shades of red before settling on the purest one. Why? Oh, nothing much. 

Just that EVAN FONG CONFESSED TO HIM.

His mind rushes at ten miles an hour as he tries to figure out exactly why he's so _goddamned flustered because it's not like he likes Evan that way. He still has feelings for Smitty._

"Hey, John?" He looks up at Smitty, who is smiling gratefully. "Thanks. For everything. For supporting me through this whole thing."

"Hey, hey, hey, Smitty. Don't worry about it." The words slip out before he realises it, "You're like a brother to me." 

When he does realise what he said, it's right when it's too late. His brother. His best fucking friend. That was it. Not crush. Not potential boyfriend - his brother. That was why he was so protective. Why he wanted nothing more for Smitty than for him to be safe and away from that abusive relationship. 

Because he cared about him. 

"Yeah. You're like a brother to me too." Then Smitty has this knowing and cheeky look in his eyes. "Which is why you're gonna tell me all about your little crush." 

"M-My what!?" 

"Oh, come on, John! You were blushing like hell earlier!" Smitty stole his phone, and while John was glad he was acting like his usual self pre-relationship, he couldn't help but feel frustrated. Mostly with himself because he's the one who forgot to turn his phone off. Which meant that John could see the message Evan sent to him. "Yo, who's Vanoss?" 

"I-I. Uh." He stuttered, silently cursing his brain for turning itself off without his permission. 

"Oh my God. This is the guy!" Smitty grinned wide before he realised what a mistake that was and cradled his bruised cheek, pocketing John's phone. "Oh. Oh. Ow. Ow. Ooh, that was stupid." 

John sobered up and frowned. "You need to get some rest. I'll stay over yours. Get what you need." 

Smitty looked over with a smirk. "Okay. But only if you get with him." 

* * *

Tyler watches as a girl enters his room. She sits next to his bed, tugging on brown hair and pushing up her glasses. Jonathan, Luke, Brian, Nogla and Brock share a confused look. And then she introduces herself.

"Hi. I'm Samantha Dey. I'm Craig's ex." There's a split second of panic of paranoia that Criag sent her to make sure he shuts up. Or that she's going to accuse him of faking the abuse. Or anything bad. But then takes his hand, tears building up in her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much..." 

Brock, the gentleman he is, goes to he side and starts to try to calm her. Luke is quick to join him in his endeavour. 

"S-Sorry. I--" She takes a bottle out of her bag and takes a long gulp. "I came prepared." She remarks. The comment makes Tyler snort. "A bunch of my fans tagged me on insta and told me Craig was arrested for domestic violence and assault and asked if I was okay. I, uh, heard you were his boyfriend. I-I just..." She recaptures his hand and bows her head low, her forehead on the back of their hands. "You were so brave. Thank you so much." 

Tyler nods dazedly. "I - I'm not the one you should be thanking. My friend - he, uh, was the one to call the police and expose Craig." 

Sam, if he's so bold, nods. "Still, you dealt with it. I ran. Got out of the country. Didn't speak up. Because of that, Craig got to you and now you're here and I--" She takes a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. If - If there's anything I can do, just - just message me. Do you have Talk2Me?" 

"Yeah. We all do." Brian answers for her. "Here, I have my phone." He fishes his phone out and opens up Talk2Me. He shows off his profile page. Sam does the same, unlocking her phone and opening Talk2Me. She clicks on search and types in TehTerroriser. She adds him and he accepts. 

Samantha stands up, rubs her eyes harshly, and shoves her bottle in her bag. "Sorry. And thanks. Again. I'll keep in contact?" 

They all nod and she smiles.

* * *

John found himself in Evan's hospital room, blushing up to his ears and hairline. 

"Oh, uh, hey John." Evan waved awkwardly. 

John nods stiffly. "Hey, Evan." 

Awkward, frustrating silence builds up between them and John hates himself for every second of it. Evan's done the hard part of confessing. All John needs to do is return it. Just four simple words, "I like you too". But he can't. He throat swells shut and he can practically hear Smitty jeering and booing. 

"I-"

"You don't have to do anything about it." Evan cuts John off before he can say those four words. He looks at him, clearly trying not to show off too much about what he's feeling. "I know that you, er, still have feelings for Smitty. What with how you talk about him. You don't have to - to return my affections." Red begins to dust over Evan's cheeks. It's cute. "A-And either way, I'm still in love with Brock so you'd have to deal with that. And my, um, issues. So - So it's a bad deal either way!" 

"I love you." Evan stops abruptly, shocked. "I-I mean, uh..." John sputters before he remembers that this is what he wants. "I, uh, have romantic feelings for you too. And! And it turns out, I don't have them for Smitty. It's more that we have a queerplatonic relationship. And I, uh, yeah. I love you. Too." 

Evan is silent and John has no idea how to read into those golden eyes. Instead of trying to, he walks to Evan's bedside. He leans down a presses his lips against his. 

It's nothing much. Just their lips against each other. And John feels all too much. The begins of a stub. Soft, bitten lips. The gentle way Evan entwines their fingers. Soft and silky hair as John interweaves his fingers in his hair. 

The subtle desperation. The want and need. 

John sees fireworks. 

When they pull away, it's to stare into their eyes, everything they couldn't say spoken in the contact.

"You sure about this?" Evan whispers even though no one else is there. "I still like Brock and you'll have to deal with my problems."

John brushes his hair behind his ear, "Brock's a good guy." He says, not really answering his question. "And, I think you mean our problems." Evan doesn't say anything. He only smiles warmly. 

And John leans in for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I made Evan's eyes gold. Don't question me


	10. Chapter 10

**Private Message: TehTerroriser > SuniDey**

Hey. This is Brian

One of the guys who helped expose Craig

Hi :)

Thanks, again

You're welcome. And it was our pleasure

Craig needed to be exposed

:)

Okay

So

I need to ask for a favour?

But only if you're up for it

Sure. What is it?

I owe you guys this much

One of the guys you saw in the hospital room is David/Nogla

And his ex cheated on him a bunch but acted like he didn't

And his ex tricked everyone into believing Nogla was being a dick

That's awful :(

I wanna kick his ex's ass >:((

Same tbh

So what is this favour?

It's simple really

I need you to pm him and act as if it was random

And I'll get him to expose himself?

Got it

Are you sure?

I'd get it you didn't want to

Pft

And miss out on a chance to humiliate this fucker?

Nah

I'll do it

You know, people like you make this world a better place :)

If this is flirting, imma go ahead and say no

Don't worry

I have the mega gay

Ah

Nice

I'm bi

Nice

* * *

**Private Message: MooSnuckle > TehTerroriser**

Hi

Hi

So

We have to talk about stuff

Yeah

We do

Call?

**TehTerroriser started a voice call at 11:32.**

**MooSnuckle ended a voice call at 13:39.**

I think this is for the best

Me too

So

Hi. My name is Brian Hanby

It's nice to meet you

Hello

I'm Brock Barrus. It's nice to meet you too, Brian

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Jason has added Vanoss**

**Jason has added TehTerroriser**

**Jason has added Kryoz**

**Jason:** hey guys. im really sorry about everything :((

 **TehTerroriser:** You, Luke and Brock already apologised

 **TehTerroriser:** Don't worry about it :)

 **Bitch:** they have. we haven't

 **Bitch:** im sorry for not believing you guys and falling for minis tricks. you dont deserve that shit

 **Jiggles:** yeah. im sorry too. you guys were just trying to help tyler and we hated u for it

 **Yeehaw:** i apologize for jumping to conclusions. i should have known better

 **Finn:** i havent been here too long but even i should have figured u guys wouldnt do something like that without reason. especially evan with how nice he is. and brians really nice too. u guys r just too nice for ur own good >:((

 **TehTerroriser:** Dkchdmsod

 **Bunny Girl:** sorry

 **Munkey:** how long did u guys know

 **Horny Boi:** what the hell

 **Horny Boi:** can u two be more apologetic?? 

**Jiggles:** babe. we talked about this

 **TehTerroriser:** Wdym?

 **Bunny Girl:** sorry baby. but i cant just let it go

 **Bunny Girl:** how long did u three know about craig?

 **Bunny Girl:** and how come u didnt tell us?

 **Munkey:** my point exactly 

**TehTerroriser:** This is stupid. I only found out a few days before you guys kicked me, Evan, and Nogla

 **Brockward:** Ohm, Lui. You're being unreasonable

 **Brockward:** They didn't tell us because, a, we blocked them, and b, it would have been disrespectful to Tyler. If Tyler didn't consent to this being revealed, then telling us anyway would be a serious breach of trust. Even if it was for Tyler's sake

 **Bunny Girl:** still. does u guys really value friendship over ur friends safety? thats just awful

 **TehTerroriser:** I do. If we told you guys with Tyler's permission, he would never forgive us. And if you didn't believe us, then Craig would have taken it out on Tyler. Do not try to pin this on us. We were not in the wrong. You were the ones who didn't even try to hear us out. Or Nogla

 **Munkey:** dont even go there. david accused me. he was the one to hear me out. being at my sisters does not mean that i cheated

 **TehTerroriser:** Whatever you say. Bottom line is, if we could have prevented the abuse going on even more, we would have done it. But because we couldn't and you guys all blocked us, it continued. But the only one to blame for this is Craig. Stop being pricks

 **Bunny Girl:** im not being a prick. you knew and yu didnt do anything

 **Munkey:** fine. sorry for blaming you guys. but im still mad about that comment about me and nogla

**Jason has removed Bunny Girl**

**Jason:** he was being unfair and rde

 **Jason:** if he apologises to u personally then tell me

 **Jason:** ffs can we all just be happy? tyler is safe craig is gone and evans going to be alright. can we just start over before tyler comes back to this?? 

**Brockward:** Speaking of

 **Brockward:** Me and Brian have made up but we've decided to not get back together. We realised we're better off as friends

 **Finn:** that seems fair

 **Jason:** right. wen tyler john snd evan get nack online we will stary over

 **Bitch:** *when *and *back *start

 **Jason:** YOU MOTHERFUCKERGNSKDMSL

* * *

**Private Message: BigJigglyPanda > OhmWrecker**

babe i told you to stop

u know they did nothingw rong

they knew

they knew and didnt trust us enough to tell us

its a sensitive topic

i thougjt u would have got that with my whole thing

yeah but tyler was going trhough real abuse

whats that supposed to mean

it means that tyler was actually abused but you werent

i was going througj mental abuse

i was starving myself

she convinced me to try to kill myself

that isnt abusive enoughf or you?

well tyler was being hit

and i was being hurt

ffs this isnt the point

the point is that tyler really would have been betrayed if they told

hed lock himself away

and how would u know??

u didnt have it as bad as tyler

stop acting as if you did

i cant

i did have it as bad as tyler

just in a different way

exactly

u werent hit like tyler was

but i tried to kill myself for her

dont be an ass ryan

im just saying

brian evan and john all knew but didnt do anything

evan got sent to the hospital protecting tyler

brian ended his five year relationship ebacuse he didnt want to hurt tyler

im not close enougj yo know what john sacrificed but i know he lost something trying to help

and we did nothing except blank them

but how long did they know before actually doing soemthing

i cant forgive that

and i cant forgive you

were done

wait anthony

**This user has blocked you.**

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Jiggles:** i broke it off w ohm

 **Jiggles:** he was invalidating my own trauma and refusing to admit he was wrong about evan brian and john

 **Horny Boi:** i know this seems awful of me to say

 **Horny Boi:** but thank god we got rid of ohm. hes been like this for a good few years. by that i mean accusing us of doing horrible shit

 **Jason:** ditto

* * *

**Private Message: SuniDey > Lui Calibre**

Hey ;)

hey ;))

I know ur in a relationship

But so am I

wait. how old r u? ur gender?

I'm twenty-three and female

Hbu?

good

im thirty-three and male

also im not in a relationship anymore

What happened??

found out i was cheating lmao

Lol

What a sucker

* * *

**Private Message: SuniDey > TehTerroriser**

Hey

It went easier than I thought

**SuniDey has sent (1) image(s)**

**[It shows Sam flirting and Lui admitting he cheated]**

Thank you so much

I really appreciate it

It's the least I could do

You guys saved me

I wasn't with him but it was still so freeing to hear that he got what was coming. I was still terrified of going out. I didn't know where he was so I didn't know if he was near me or not

So I'm really grateful for everything

If you ever need anything

Within reason, you can come to me

Likewise, Samantha

Just call me Sam

Or Sami

Okay :)

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**TehTerroriser has sent (1) image(s)**

**[It shows Suni and Lui's conversation with Lui's admission]**

**Jason has removed Munkey**

**Jason has added Daithi De Nogla**

**Jason:** i have been waiting SO LOGN FOR THISNCNDSM

 **Bitch:** OH THANK FUCKEJCDB

 **Daithi De Nogla:** IM FOCKING BACK BITCHES

 **Yeehaw:** AAAAYYYYYYYY

 **Horny Boi:** HELL YEEEAAAAHHHH

 **Jiggles:** lmao we were all silently hating lui and waiting for nogla

 **TehTerroriser:** LETS GO BOYS

 **Brockward:** Guys, stop being rude :(

 **Brockward:** We should at least say it to his face :)

 **TehTerroriser:** I have an amazing ex

 **Jason:** i was gonna fucking saydbfks

 **Vanoss:** holy shit

 **Vanoss:** a lot happened while i was gone huh 

**Jason:** EVAAAANNNNN 

**Vanoss:** yes??

 **Horny Boi:** YOURE ALIIIIIIVVVEEEE

 **Vanoss:** nah im a ghost come back to haunt you. ooohh~ im a scary ghost~

 **Bitch:** DONT KILL ME. KILL JON!! HES THE INSANE ONE

 **Jason:** thats right. when i die imma kill u first bitch

**Kryoz has added Smii7Y**

**Kryoz:** ah yes. the land of chaos. my homeland

 **Jiggles:** johnny boooooyyyyyy

 **Kryoz:** jiggle my tittiiiiiessss. hows it going

 **Jiggle:** gucci my dude

 **Vanoss:** in case u guys r curious, me and john werent dating. i just wanted an excuse to not go out w craig there

 **Finn:** lmao figured

 **Smii7Y:** YO JOHN HOW DID IT GO

 **Kryoz:** FKFHEKDKXOSK NOT HERE SMITTY

 **Brockward:** Wait, so you and Evan weren't going out? Then what you said when you joined?

 **Kyroz:** haha. false alarm. i dont have the gay for smitty

 **Smii7Y:** haha. lmao. imagine dating u

 **Vanoss:** yeah imagine

 **Kryoz:** lmao. imagine dating smitty. wild

 **Kryoz:** imagine dating M E

 **Vanoss:** dont have to lmaooo

 **TehTerroriser:** Please tell me that means what I think it does

 **Daithi De Nogla:** :DDD

 **Vanoss:** if u think it means that were officially/actually dating then u r right my dude

 **Smii7Y:** YOU SUCCEEDED JOHN

 **Smii7Y:** NOW BRING ME MY ICE CREAM BEFORE I REFRACTURE MY ARM 

**Kryoz:** DONT YOU FUCKING DARE. WE JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL

 **Smii7Y:** then hurry ur ass up

 **Vanoss:** good luck babe

 **Kryoz:** KCBFSKKFSBXJDK

 **Snort:** yo waddup

 **Finn:** TYLER!!!

 **Bitch:** ITS BEEN WAY TOO LONG MY DUDE

 **Snort:** okay first of all

 **Snort:** fuck ohm and lui for even suggesting that id want someone to reveal something i trusted evan with. they suck and not dick. dick is for the privileged

 **Jason:** khcfkudkyyjdkhd

 **Finn:** hes not wrong tho??

 **Snort:** and second of all

 **Snort:** tf u mean start over??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What people need to understand is that mental abuse and physical abuse, while different, are just as bad as the other. But going through mental abuse does not mean that you understand what it's like to be physically abused, and vice versa. Sorry for the mini-rant. I'm just going through something like this irl at the time of writing this


	11. Chapter 11

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Brockward:** oh yeah

 **Jason:** basically we reintroduce ourselves w just names and one personal fact that no one else or very few knows

 **Jason:** ill go first cuz i siggeted it 

**Horny Boi:** jon..

 **Jason:** my name is jonathan and in high school i was bullied to the point that i contemplated suicied

 **Jason:** suicide *

 **Bitch:** del... u didnt have to tell them

 **Jason:** no i didnt. but i wanted to. because i trust them

 **Vanoss:** were here for you del. if you ever need to talk

 **Jason:** thanks but its been years since i last thought about it. i dont think ill ever even joke about it

 **Jiggles:** you can talk to me. i understand in a sense

 **Jiggles:** hi. my name is anthony and i was previously in a mentally abusive relationship where my partner manipulated me into attempting suicide

 **Yeehaw:** oh my god

 **Jiggles:** im doing better. im not actually suicidal but i did go to therapy for a year or so

 **Jason:** panda. like me, were here for u. dont hesitate to vent

 **Smii7Y:** lets all just be here for each other. i know i only joined less than an hour ago but still

 **Brockward:** I agree with Smitty. We're here for each other

 **Brockward:** My name is Brock and I have PTSD from a car accident that happened a year ago

 **Jason:** this is good. not ur otsd or accident but that were doing this

 **Bitch:** ptsd**

 **Jason:** yh that

 **Horny Boi:** its when ur traumatized by an event. can be something like being caught up in a shootout or brocks car accident

 **Jason:** thanks flr expalining babe 

**Horny Boi:** np xx

 **Finn:** r u taking anything? in therapy? 

**Brockward:** Yeah. I have anti-depressants and pills for anxiety. I go to therapy too

 **Kryoz:** thats good :) take care of urself

 **Vanoss:** youre brave for admitting this brock

 **Kryoz:** im john and i am clinically depressed 

**Smii7Y:** john...

 **Kryoz:** everyone else is admitting their pasts. its only fair

 **Kryoz:** im on medication and am going to therapy

 **Vanoss:** im here for you babe xx

 **Kryoz:** xxx

 **Jiggles:** im just gonna ask this now

 **Jiggles:** is everyone on this gc fucked??

 **Smii7Y:** pretty much. im lucas but i dont like my name so call me smitty. i just got out of an abusive relationship

 **Snort:** me too

 **Jiggles:** well if u guys want we can talk to each other

 **Yeehaw:** count me in

 **Yeehaw:** im scott. call me scotty. i used to be in a relationship where i was pressured into sex

 **Finn:** babe u dont have to push urself

 **Yeehaw:** yeah but i trust everyone. it doesnt seem like it from recent events but i do

 **Brockward:** Bless xx

* * *

**Private Message: Kryoz > Vanoss**

ur not gonna say anything?

no

not yet

i cant right now

okay

thats fine. take ur time

no need to force yourself

im here for you xx

thanks

im here for you too xx

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

**Horny Boi:** okay so. im luke and i dont have anything as serious as you guys but i can make i fucked ur sis jokes to del and mean it

 **Snort:** djjtdxgjhxkdjt

 **Finn:** honestly? i dont have serious secrets like you guys either

 **TehTerroriser:** um. same??

 **Vanoss:** thats okay isnt it??

 **Kryoz:** thats a good thing

 **Brockward:** You don't have to have a deep and serious secret like we do. Just a personal secret 

**Finn:** thank fuck

 **Daithi De Nogla:** holy shit im saved

 **Bitch:** i was legit digging through all my memories to find a dark secret like u guysfhdjs

 **Snort:** man fuck super dark secrets. but luke. u better have a more persoanl secret because wtf

 **Jason:** i mean he aint wrong lol

 **Horny Boi:** uhhh. im luke and i almost cheated on dels sister with del

 **Jason:** wait what

 **Horny Boi:** i mean we were both wasted. i only remember because joe took a vid

 **Jason:** AND MY SON DIDNT TELL MEMFNFNS

 **Smii7Y:** SON

 **Bitch:** hes not actually his son lmao. del emotionally adopted him lmaoo

 **Daithi De Nogla:** y dont u add him??

 **Horny Boi:** he refused to download the app lol

 **Jiggles:** rood lol 

**Finn:** imma just go ahead and do mine. im marcel and i am terrified of heights and bugs

 **Yeehaw:** jgfcjyjtd waig i knew about the fear of heights but bugs too?? 

**Finn:** LEAVE ME ALONE SCOTTY!! IF IM AFRAID OF BUGS IMMA BE AFRAID OF BUGS

 **Jason:** lmao ur scared of bugs?? (im afraid of bugs too) 

**Finn:** stfu delirious (d u d e)

 **Kryoz:** totally cant read that convo lmao

 **Bitch:** a n y w a y

 **Bitch:** im bryce and i cheated my way through high school ngl

 **Jiggles:** m o o d

 **TehTerroriser:** what a mood

 **Daithi De Nogla:** same tbf

 **Daithi De Nogla:** im david but call me nogla

 **Smii7Y:** can i call u daddy ;))

 **Daithi De Nogla:** n o 

**Daithi De Nogla:** anyway my secret is that i write songs

 **Snort:** dude thats kinda gaayyy

 **Daithi De Nogla:** CDBXKSMXK R U D E

 **Daithi De Nogla:** ILL HAVE U KNOW MY FANS SAY I HAVE AN AMAZING VOICE BITCH

 **Snort:** u have fans?? do u post??

 **Daithi De Nogla:** yeah on yt. but i dont bring it up often. i dont talk about myself a lot tbh. not many people know im a triplet

 **Finn:** ur a whatnow

 **Snort:** ur a fucking TRIPLET

 **Vanoss:** tfw u thought u knew ur friend and it turns out hes a TRIPLET

 **Brockward:** I-- You what??

 **Daithi De Nogla:** see?? not many people know

 **Jason:** u mean nobody fucking knewkcjddm

 **Daithi De Nogla:** it never came up lol

 **Finn:** WE HAD A CONVO ABOUT TWINS A FEW WEEKS BACK WHEN U WERE STILL HERE

 **Daithi De Nogla:** YEAH BUT NOT TRIPLETS YOU FOK

 **Finn:** JCBDKSKCKSNC

 **TehTerroriser:** Right. Well. Ignoring that

 **TehTerroriser:** I'm Brian and, don't tell anyone, but I can't swim to save my life

 **Smii7Y:** oop-- and its on my insta. its blowing up. #briancantswim its blowing up

 **TehTerroriser:** #whatabitch #fuckusmitty

 **Smii7Y:** i mean if u insist ;))

 **TehTerroriser:** JFGHSNSKXKS MY SECRET IS THAT I JUST GOT OUT OF A RELATIONSHIP AND I DO NOT APPRECIATE THIS

 **Brockward:** It's okay if you want to start dating other people ;)

 **TehTerroriser:** I TAKE IT BACK!! I HAVE THE WORST EX!! 

**Snort:** u think YOU have it bad (jkjk)

 **Snort:** lets get depressing again. im tyler and my secret is that ive felt really depressed these past few weeks

 **Jason:** hey. we can talk yknow

 **Snort:** yeah. i know that now

 **Jiggles:** good

 **Jason:** ev ur last up :)

 **Vanoss:** yeah

 **Vanoss:** im evan and ive been in four abusive relationships

 **Kryoz:** im proud of you for telling them ev

 **Brockward:** Good on you for admitting this Evan

 **Snort:** so if u fucks had any doubt this should clear up the fact that evan wasnt guessing that telling u guys would hurt me

 **Jason:** i feel like even more of a jerk

 **Vanoss:** i dont blame u. u didnt know

 **TehTerroriser:** So that's why you were so confident that Craig would hurt Tyler

 **Smii7Y:** wanna join the club? 

**Vanoss:** sign me up boys

 **Jiggles:** :)

 **Yeehaw:** lets gooo

 **Jason:** okay

 **Jason:** that was part one

 **Horny Boi:** whats part two??

 **Jason:** new names :)

**Jason has changed 13 name(s)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha names go _brrr_

**Panduh:** wtf

 **Lukifer:** nice one babe

 **Brockoli:** Aww this is cute :)

 **Brine:** Lucky you

 **Fock:** yo what the fok

 **Bricycle:** that is what u always say lmaoo

 **Owlfred:** brine as in the pickles??

 **Teddy Bear:** yuP

 **Owlfred:** i love my name :00 

**Cri:** is this a dig at my username?? 

**Milk:** hahaha john u cri

 **Milk:** oh shit waddup. john u told em?? 

**Cri:** i mean it was pretty funny lmaoo

 **Owlfred:** it actually wasfjhd

 **Milk:** u even told evan??? 

**Fock:** wait wt?? i dont get it

**Cri is typing...**

**Milk:** DONT U FUCKING DARE JOHN OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU WITH MY GOOD ARM

 **Cri:** kinky ;))

 **Owlfred:** kinky ;)

 **Brockoli:** In sync. That's what I call...

 **Lukifer:** herpes

 **Und Ja:** the bees knees

 **Scooter:** ghetto

 **Brockoli:** No

 **Panduh:** gay??

 **Brockoli:** No. A healthy couple >:/

 **Cri:** nah i aint healthy

 **Cri:** im on my second tub of ice cream

 **Milk:** im on my third lol

 **Owlfred:** wow. im the healthy one in the relationship :D

 **Bricycle:** look at this cinnamon roll 

**Owlfred:** don't know how i feel about that :// 

**Dies First:** whos who?? im marcel

 **Brockoli:** I'm Brock

 **Brine:** Brian

 **Cri:** im john 

**Milk:** itsa me smitty

 **Fock:** nogla ig

 **Bricycle:** u guess?? lmao im bryce

 **Fock:** stfu

 **Owlfred:** evan

 **Teddy Bear:** delirious/jonathan :))

 **Lukifer:** luke here

 **Und Ja:** tyler. is this name a ref to the three lil pigs in shrek??

 **Teddy Bear:** yeah lol

 **Panduh:** im anthony/panda

 **Scooter:** its ya boi fourzeroseven. or scotty as my parents named me

 **Brine:** That's everyone I think

 **Und Ja:** dont u mean tink

 **Brine:** CJDBDJDKCBSKSSO

 **Milk:** oohhh i wouldnt have that daddy sir

 **Brine:** AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH

 **Brockoli:** It's okay to move on, sweetie :')

 **Scooter:** FIGJT FIGHT FIGHT

 **Und Ja:** bitch i am in the hospital

 **Owlfred:** i would usually say that that sounds like an excuse

 **Owlfred** : but i am too so

 **Cri:** ill get em for u bb

 **Owlfred:** xx

 **Brockoli:** They grow up so fast D;

 **Brine:** Fuck that. You can take the kids

 **Teddy** **Bear:** dkykydoyd

 **Lukifer:** um. i am offended??   
  
**Brine:** Nah ur the only kid here I would want to keep

 **Milk:** u cant be my dad but can be my daddy ;))

 **Brine:** And you can bathe in a holy water

 **Panduh:** dont do it. it stings like hell

 **Teddy Bear:** yeah but u get used to it after the first four or so

 **Owlfred:** just the way i like it

 **Cri:** ;)

 **Owlfred:** ;)

* * *

**Stan Satdjoxm**

* * *

**Teddy Bear:** quick question

 **Teddy Bear:** sinxe when were curtains flammabel

 **Fock:** they r??

 **Bricycle:** since** flammable*

 **Und Ja:** what the fuck

 **Brine:** Since always

 **Brockoli:** WHAT DID YOU DO

 **Lukifer:** its okay guys!! i dealt with the situation

 **Milk:** delirious u r just... amazing

 **Lukifer:** hey. back off mkay

 **Milk:** aww dont worry!! 

**Milk:** i only have feelings for one person and one person alone

 **Milk:** BRIAN DADDY SIR

 **Brine:** GOD FUCKING DAMMITJRBCHDS

 **Dies First:** wow. ok. delirious is burning curtains and smitty and brian have a daddy kink

 **Dies First:** i dont wanna live with you guys anymore

 **Scooter:** when things go bump on the night...

 **Scooter:** u thought it was something dropping but in reality

 **Panduh:** IT WAS ME!! DIO!!

 **Und Ja:** yyyyyyyYYYYYEEEEEESSSSS

 **Owlfred:** i leave my phone for ten minutes and look at where we are

 **Fock:** what were u doin ev?

 **Cri:** me bitch

 **Milk:** YEAH!! GET SOME JOHN!!


End file.
